


Cursed Gem

by HanaMi33



Series: Mystic Gem [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Dimension Travel, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaMi33/pseuds/HanaMi33
Summary: A mystic gem that grew deep in the mountains. That was found by a person. Over the years it became known to be a curse because of the death toll of its many owner's.Gem itself doesn't want to be cursed anymore will it find away to redeem itself...?
Series: Mystic Gem [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668697
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Cursed Gem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinterAssassin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAssassin/gifts).



> One shot! Woo!

There was a mystical gem deep in the mountains. The gem sparkled from the sunlight. It stayed in the wall between other the gems. This one was special because inside the gem it was beautiful blue orb that could be seen. 

One day the gem was found by a person. That held it dear to them only the one who owned the gem. They died of old age. 

Over the years the gem had many owners that both perished or died a tragic death. Mystical Gem of the mountain was now known to be cursed item after hundreds of Years of its owners dying strange deaths or people going missing.

* * *

A merchant with brown hair and pink color eyes walks into the street. She looked around the place with wonder. Only to look a bit surprised.

“Modern world.” She frowned a little to her. She wore a brown color robe. A blue dress underneath. She looked through her pack. When a girl with black hair wearing a school uniform comes walking up.

“Excuse me?” The merchant girl called. The other looked at her.

“Hi my name is Yume” She smiled.

“I am a merchant of a different world.” She told the girl. Who stared at her.

“Kuroi Yasuhiro.” She introduced herself. 

“Would you please buy something from me so I can be on my way? I will give you anything for a cheap price.” Yume asked. Kuroi shrugged her shoulder.

“Sure what do you have?” Kuroi asked her. Yume was about to pull out the things. She was selling when a box fell out of her bag. Kuroi bent down picking up the box.

“Here you drop this.” She handed the box to Yume.

‘Wait that box.’ Yume thought to herself. She looked a bit hesitant before taken a deep breathe.

“I will give you that box for free please enjoy it! And thank you for making a purchase!” Yume ran off leaving Kuroi with a wooden box. Kuroi frowned.

‘I did not even pay..’ She thought to herself. Kuroi shook her head. She continued her way to school

The day was normal. There were no idiotic best friends to annoy the girl. Nobody was messaging her. Classes were more boring than usual. 

At the end of the day. Kuroi was just happy to get home. She looked at the chat room of her friends. Nobody was talking. She groaned laying on the bed looking at the box.

She stared at the wooden box for a long time before opening it to see a gem. She took out the gem staring as it sparkle. The sun light it the white gem she noticed a blue orb inside the gem. She stared at it for a minute.

_ **This time I won't let my owner die, For this is my path of redemption** _

“Hello?” Kuroi stared at the gem in wonder. She felt a wave of drowsiness hit her. She fell into her pillow eyes closed. 

_** I just need you to survive one day, I am sorry to do this to you, Kuroi Yasuhiro ** _

There was a voice that spoke to her in her head. She tried to find the one who was talking to her. She chased after the voice. When she came across a river. That was flowing with red water. She touched it the color turned to blue.

Kuroi looked fascinated. When something pulled her into the river she screamed. The girl gasped looking around the room. She rubbed her eyes. Only to stop. The feeling was foreign to her. 

The young teen blinked a few times touching herself. She felt hairs on her chin. Her hands were different. They looked like a males hand. Kuroi stared before looking around the room. That did not look like her room.

She moved to the mirror to look at her reflection. Her eyes widen at the sight of a male. Who had dark brown hair and brown eyes. The male had stubble. Kuroi stared at her reflection when the shock finally wore off she screamed.

The scream of her sounded more of a males. The door was busted in as a male with blonde hair and blue eyes came rushing into the room.

“Ki!? What’s wrong” The male yelled.

Kuroi only screamed some more tossing the pillow at him.

“Who are you?! Get away from me!” Kuroi chucked a bunch of things at the other male.

“Kili! It's your brother Fili! What is going on with you!?” Fili yelled. Kuroi threw a lantern at Fili. Who dodged the lantern.

“What is happening!?” Kuroi yelled out in a voice that was not her own as she sunk to the floor.

\--Meanwhile---

In Kuroi's room. The body of hers moved rising up from the bed. Her arms stretched as she yawned. 

She rubbed her eyes getting up from the bed. Only to pause realizing that air was different. The room was not their own. Purple orbs blinked turning to the full length mirror. 

The one who is in her body stared at the petite figure. A grope to the chest of the small boobs. 

A peek into the underwear. Purple eyes widen from the discovery of being in a completely different body than their own.

‘okay, Kili, this is just a horrible dream..’ Kili thought to themselves.

‘Your still in Erebor and not in the body of a slightly cute and attractive looking human girl.’ Kili thought looking at the mirror. A pinch to the cheek made them realize that it was not a dream.

“Ow.” Kili rubbed the sore cheek. Kili backed up sitting on the bed wearing a uniform of sorts.

“Huh..” Kili was at a loss at what to do in this situation. The once male heir did not expect to wake up in the body of a human girl. Where he was not a dwarf prince of Erebor.

‘Oh no, I was to meet the Elves to increase relations..’ he bit his cheek.

‘Probably be fine..’ Kili thought to himself.

\---- Back With Kuroi \----

Kuroi felt a touch from the blonde. Who went by the name Fili. She looked at him. 

“Are you okay, Kili?” Fili asked. Kuroi looked at the fond look of the other. She looked away from him.

“I am not your brother..” Kuroi stated. She moved away from him.

“What?” Fili was confused.

“My name is Kuroi! Not Kili!! Oh gawd, I look like a whelp.” Kuroi cried out. Fili tried to make sense of the what was told to him.

“If your not Ki, Then where is my brother?” Fili asked glaring at her.

“Don't look at me! I didn't ask to suddenly change into a male!” Kuroi yelled.

“Dwarf Male.” Fili corrected.

“What?” Kuroi asked.

“Your a dwarf male, If you say male you're referring to a human man.” Fili told Kuroi.

“I'm a dwarf whelp!?” Kuroi cried out. Fili visibly twitched. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Kuroi cried once more. The once human girl calmed down trying to make sense of the situation.

“If I am in your brother's body..” Kuroi frowned.

“What if your brother is in my body.?” Kuroi questioned. Fili looked at Kuroi. Her eyes widen.

“Oh my god!” Kuroi grabbed on to Fili.

“Your brother better not do anything to my body or so help me!!” Kuroi shook the dwarf. 

Fili choked from the hold. She finally released him.

“Do not worry, My brother won't do anything bad to your body you're a guy right?” Fili asked.

“No! I am a girl! A Human Girl!” Kuroi snapped.

“...Your probably fine..” Fili looked a bit uneasy. Kuroi paled thinking the worst of her body. 

* * *

Kili was bored sitting on the bed for an hour with nothing but questions going through his mind. He finally got up walking around the room seeing peculiar device. Kili stared at the small device. He sat back down on the bed.

When he got up from the bed. A gem fell to the floor. Kili paused looking the gem. That was picked up by him. 

Kili looked at the white gem. That was sight to behold. Inside the gem there was blue orb that had been seen.

_**I'm sorry for taken you from your home world.** _

Kili blinked. 

_**It was the only thing, I could do to start my path of redemption.** _

Kili stared at the gem.

“What do you mean..?” He questioned surprised by the voice of the human girl he was currently resided in. 

‘She's not only cute but has a nice voice..’ Kili thought.

_ ** My owners all die previously under unfornate circumstances that was not of my doing, I only wanted to protect them but my powers are strange ** _

Kili lay on the bed looking at the gem.

“How strange.?” He asked.

_ ** Switching souls from one other is one of them, that’s how you came to be in this world ** _

‘I guess that makes sense.’ Kili nodded his head. Kili looked at the ceiling.

_**My Current owner does not know, Everything will be normal after the day has passed.** _

Kili sat up.

“I will be back to my body tomorrow..?” Kili smiled.

“Great!” Kili grinned.

_**Please take extra care of her body, my whole mission rest on this success or I really will become a cursed Item forever.** _

Kili pat the gem. Than walked out of the room. Where he looked at the various things on the wall staring at the photos.

‘I'd like to meet this girl..’ Kili looked at the purple eyed girl in the photos. The now female girl felt guilty for touching herself. When they first woke up in the body.

* * *

Kuroi stared at the stone wall for a minute. The now male dwarf got up from the ground.

“Where are you going?” Fili asked.

“I don't know” Kuroi answered.

“I don't want to sit around all day crying over something, I have no control over.” Kuroi stated.

Kuroi walked seeing a whole new world. 

“This Erebor our home.” Fili told Kuroi. Who explored the place a little looking at the many designs on the stone walls.

“Place is vast.” Kuroi stated. Fili nodded his head. 

“I have to talk to Thorin with Dwalin..” Fili stated. Kuroi looked at him.

“Why?” Kuroi asked him.

“We're courting each other..” Fili flushed red.

“Like lovers?” Kuroi asked.

“Yes.” Fili answered. Kuroi’s eyes widen.

“Does your brother have anyone special.?” Kuroi asked Fili.

“No.” Fili answered.

“He think's he does everyday though ever since his heart was broken by an elf maiden..” Fili explained.

“Oh.” Kuroi blinked. Fili turned around. Kuroi also turned seeing another dwarf. 

“Dwalin were you looking for me?” Fili asked the other dwarf. Kuroi looked at Dwalin.

‘He's all big and muscle..’ Kuroi thought looking at Fili.

She didn't say anything. Dwalin frowned at her. He looked her over.

‘I am totally the w-I mean Kili..’ She thought feeling a sweat roll.

“Come on, We need to speak to Thorin” Dwalin stated. Fili nodded his head. Kuroi followed them unsure of what to do in this situations.

‘Thorin is his uncle.’ Kuroi thought to herself. She walked with them going into throne room.

Where she saw a male dwarf with black hair and blue eyes. Kuroi walked up to Fili.

“Whose that.?” She whispered.

“Our uncle and king of the mountain.” Fili answered. Kuroi looked shocked.

Thorin looked at Kuroi who is in Kili's body.

“Kili, you must leave to Dale immediately the elves are waiting.” Thorin told Kuroi. 

“Right away, Uncle.” Kuroi gave Fili an alarming look as she turned around. Fili stopped her. He whispered instructions for her to follow.

Kuroi went to leave to Dale. The trip was short already seeing the town. She entered the place looking around.

‘I have no idea where I am going..’ Kuroi thought to myself.

“You look lost, Kili” A male's voice sounded amused. Kuroi turned around looking at the white blonde hair of a male. That had pointed ears. He was tall and fair with beautiful blue eyes.

“I'm not lost, I have been here hundred times before.” Kuroi huffed. 

“That so..” The male walked over. Kuroi took a step back. Kuroi's chin was lift up by the male.

“You look like Kili but, you feel like a stranger.” He frowned. 

“Your a stranger pretty boy.” Kuroi pulled back smacking his hand away. Kuroi huffed walking passed him.

“The meeting is this way Dwarf.” He said.

“Of course, I was just testing you.” Kuroi gave him a wink walking in the right direction.

‘Oh god, What if I mess everything up? what is Kili like..? My only guide is back in the mountain.’ Kuroi freaked out. Kuroi willed the legs to move followed the male.

“Lord Legolas.” A woman with red hair bowed her head. Kuroi felt a kind of ache in the chest seeing her.

‘'What is this..?’ Kuroi thought hand touching the chest.

‘Is this, Kili's pain..?” Kuroi felt like crying seeing the woman. Who she did not even know. The woman looked at Kuroi.

‘Don't show any pain..’ Kuroi thought standing tall. Kuroi bowed her head to the woman.

‘No weakness.’ Kuroi walked by her.

“Kili!” The woman called for him. Kuroi stopped.

“I am sorry..” She apologized. Kuroi turned around walked over to the red-headed woman.

“All will be forgiven, I just need time.” Kuroi flashed her smile. She turned walking a head.

‘Heart feels like its being crushed..’ Kuroi glared at the ground.

‘Kili..’ Kuroi thought of the dwarf prince. She felt his pain through talking to what she suspected were elves. She realized that the woman. Who talked to her in Kili's body was the Elf maiden Fili mentioned to her.

‘You cared so much about her what did she do to you..?’ Kuroi wondered to herself. The girl just managed to stop herself from crying. 

Standing on a balcony looking out to the city of Dale after dealing with elves for an hour. Kuroi had put on façade while pretending to be a prince who was not in pain because of an elf.

“I am sorry.” A voice said almost making the dwarf jump. Kuroi turned around.

“About Tauriel..” Legolas apologized to Kuroi.

“Its not your fault” Kuroi stated. There was a silence between them. Kuroi stared off at Erebor.

“...Who are you.” Legolas asked. Kuroi tensed.

“What do you mean.?” Kuroi questioned. 

“I have been watching you through out the meeting , you talk a good game but, I know your not Kili.” Legolas stated.

“How do you know.?” Kuroi questioned.

“I just know.” Legolas stood beside Kuroi. Kuroi looked up at the sky.

“Tauriel fell for another elf, Kili and her were close to be courted, they were like lovers and when Kili caught her with another it broke him.” Legolas explained.

“How do you know?” Kuroi asked.

“I was there when it happened, He clung to me as he cried .” Legolas explained.

“You were there for him as he fell..” Kuroi patted his shoulder.

“No wonder his pain is bearable when your around” Kuroi was just happy not to suffocate from Kili's pain. 

Legolas looked at Kuroi.

“My name is Kuroi Yasuhiro, I just woke up like this, Kili is most likely in my body in my world..” Kuroi admitted.

“I see, I am glad its you that's in his body, I see you are trying to be strong for him even when he is a stranger to you.” Legolas told Kuroi.

“I want to do something for him and yet, I can't do anything, The pain he feels...” Kuroi felt like crying.

“These are his feelings not mine.” Kuroi tighten the grip on the balcony. 

“You are a kind soul, Kuroi.” Legolas stated. He turned around before looking back at Kuroi.

“Come we need to drink with King Bard and my father.” Legolas grabbed Kuroi. Who yelped being pulled. Kuroi was forced into a drinking contest that day. The treaty was success when Kuroi back to Erebor and into bed.

She has never felt so happy in her life. She had peaceful sleep that night. The next day Kuroi stretched her arms. She yawned.

Her purples eyes blinked seeing that she was back in her room. She gasped seeing that she was in her body. The girl celebrated having to be back in her body.

“I am back bitches!” Kuroi punched the air. She walked over to her desk seeing a note. Her purple eyes blinked as she picked up the note.

“I wish to meet you one day, From Kili..” Kuroi stared at the note. She shook her head. She did not even want to think what happened while Kili was in her body. She wasn't feeling any pain. It looked like she was still in one piece. She was happy about that at least. 

She decided not think about what transpired yesterday and had shower getting ready for the day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so it was very hard not to make this a chapter story, I have decided that the next one will be with chapters, Stay tune for the Sequel.
> 
> Also it's an addiction to use your character, She is too loved buy us.


End file.
